


WPaRG Intermission: The Wiseman's Brother

by chelonianmobile, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic



Series: WPaRG [22]
Category: Brother Bear (2003), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Multi, Trans Male Character, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic
Summary: What happened to Kenai when he vanished.
Series: WPaRG [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667
Kudos: 11





	WPaRG Intermission: The Wiseman's Brother

“Hi! I’m Koda, what’s your name?”

Kenai, his name is Kenai, and he has never been more afraid.

The place he has found himself in is dirty and crowded with more bodies than he can count. It stinks of foul breath and human piss, of blood and a smell that he is trying hard to pretend is not sex. He is hungry, he is thirsty; his back aches, his ankles and wrists are bruised and bleeding from the way they have been tied together. He counts himself very lucky that that is all.

 _For now._ The thought rattles through his head. _That’s all, for now._

“Be quiet!” he hisses at the boy next to him. “They’ll hear you.”

“So?” The kid shrugs. “We’re already here, what else are they gonna do?”

“I’d really like to not find out.”

“But-”

“Zip. It.”

The little boy looks him up and down, and Kenai presses his legs together when he sees just where those prying eyes have drifted to.

“Stop looking,” he hisses, “that’s gross and weird.”

“I’m sorry… but how come you don’t have-”

“Shut up!”

The boy called Koda goes quiet then, and neither of them speak for hours to come.

_It has been three days._

“Where did they take you?”

A room, a dirty room, like the one in which the the Emperor had once been thrown.

There is pain in his eyes and between his legs. His lips are bruised and his mouth is sore and he feels as if he may be sick, even on an empty stomach. He can no longer pretend that it is not sex that he smells, not when the stench clings to him, not when he’s seen and felt the truth of why they have brought him here.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He tries to sound commanding, but his voice is cracked and thin with mounting hysteria. He doesn’t come anywhere close.

“Are you, um… okay?”

“Please, just leave me alone.”

The boy does not, for he is too young to have a reason not to comfort a crying stranger.

“My mom used to say ‘every cloud has a silver lining’, I dunno what that means, but she’d say it when I was sad. Do you know what it means?”

The teenager says nothing, only sniffles into his hands.

“I don’t think it’s literal, do you? It’d be pretty dumb if it was real, because I thought clouds were water wayyyy up in the air and I don’t think silver would stay up there, y’know ‘cause of gravity. Wouldn’t it just fall right through the water? And don’t get me started on airplanes-”

-the boy prattles on and on about nothing in particular, and continues on well after Kenai’s tears have stopped.

_It has been two weeks._

“Kenai, why did they bring us here?”

An answer, any answer, something to make the truth seem not-quite-so horrible.

There have been more rooms, and more women and men waiting for him inside. Everything hurts for a million different reasons. He is light headed from the shock and the thirst and the hunger, nauseous from the things they’ve done to him. His face is smoother than it has been in years.

“I don’t know,” he says.

This is a lie.

“You think they want money?”

_Yes._

“Maybe. Anything’s possible.”

“In the movies when bad guys get you they usually try to hold you for ransom… Maybe it’s like that, and that's why they keep taking my picture… ’Cept I don’t have anybody to pay anything to get me back… Do you think they might let me go if I told them that?”

He shakes his head. “Kid, I don’t think they’re going to let either one of us leave here-”

_alive_

“-any time soon. It probably doesn’t matter to them how poor your parents are.”

“My parents are dead.”

“… Oh.”

“That’s it? Just oh?”

“My parents are… gone too.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

They move just a little bit closer together.

_It has been almost a month._

“What… what did they just make us do?”

Evil, what he’s done is _evil,_ and he has never felt worse about anything.

Everything still hurts. His blood is rushing, his face is red and there is a knot in his stomach and bile in his throat. The smell still clings tightly to him, and now it has engulfed the child at his side.

“Koda… do you know what sex is?”

The boy shakes his head. “Uh-uh. Why? Is that what they asked us to do for the camera guy?”

Made. They _made_ him do it. It wasn’t sex.

“Well…” What can he possibly say to explain? How can he ever apologize enough?

“Is it… bad?”

_Yes._

“No! No, it’s not bad at all… it’s just a - a game. It’s a game, that’s all it is Koda.”

“It’s a pretty weird game.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

The boy cocks his head. “Why’d they film it then? Is it like hockey? My mom and I used to watch that all the time!”

“Yeah, kid, it’s just like hockey.”

“Oh, cool! That makes me a sports star, right? I bet my mom would be so proud of me, she always loved sports.”

Kenai leans himself over so that his head rests sideways atop the boy’s. “Will you tell me about her?” he asks.

Koda does.

_It has been a month and a half._

“Why did you lie to me?”

He had to, he _had_ to, he could never hope to explain the truth.

The room is even more crowded now, groups of people are dragged in everyday it seems. It still reeks of blood and shit, piss and sweat. Koda has been dragged away, and dragged back again, and unlike before Kenai was not brought along with him. The child is now as bruised and bloody as the teenager beside him, and holding back tears of his own.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not a game, is it?”

_Oh._

“O-of course it is-”

“ _No it isn’t_!”

“… I’m sorry.”

Koda begins to sniffle. “Why is this happening, Kenai? Why are they doing this to us? What did they do to me?”

“I…” He tapers off. “I don’t know, Koda. I don’t know.”

The boy says nothing, only closes the gap between himself and the other captive. He buries his face in the older boy’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Kenai whispers in a voice he's sure is too high - too feminine - to be his own (but of course it can’t be, the effects of testosterone…) “Koda, I’m so sorry.”

He just wants to go home…

_It has been two months._


End file.
